Hayley and Freya
The relationship between the witch, Freya Mikaelson and the hybrid, Hayley Marshall-Kenner. Hayley is the mother of Freya's niece Hope through her half brother Klaus. Hayley has saved Freya's life by giving her blood to heal a wound. Freya helped Klaus look after Hayley's daughter Hope while Hayley was under the Crescent Curse placed on her by Dahlia. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two Hayley met Freya either in or before Night Has A Thousand Eyes. Freya was at the compound discussing how best to prevent people being possessed by Dahlia, like Hayley's husband Jackson Kenner had just experienced. Freya created a tonic in order to prevent it happening again which Hayley consumed with the rest of the Mikaelson's. Freya suggested using Jackson as a way to find Dahlia, Hayley wasn't happy with the idea at first, but after silent persuasion from Klaus she relented and agreed to let Freya perform the spell. Later on in the episode, Hayley pushes Freya away from Jackson as she is performing a spell on him, as Rebekah believed Freya was being used by Dahlia as a power source and was a danger. Season Three In For the Next Millennium, it is revealed in the voiceover for the episode, which narrates a letter Freya is writing to Rebekah, that Freya has been working on a way to break the curse that binds Hayley to only becoming a human on the full moon and Klaus has been no help with that, and she know's Hayley is struggling with only seeing Hope once a month. Freya also states that her brothers are at odds because Klaus will not apologize to Elijah for "the suffering Hayley continues to endure" in reference to the curse Klaus had Dahlia place on Hayley. Freya, along with her brothers Elijah and Klaus has been looking after the latter's child with Hayley, Hope. In the same voiceover, she mentions that it is clear that Hope misses Hayley. In You Hung the Moon, Klaus asks Freya to perform a locating spell to find the missing Hayley. Freya obliges, though she cannot find Hayley through the spell, unknown to her this is because of Davina Claire's magic cloaking her. Later on, in the episode, Hayley knocks Freya out as she is examining Jackson for the Crescent Curse. While Hayley and Klaus fight, Freya uses magic to prevent Jackson going to Hayley as she knows Klaus will hurt Jackson. Freya looks on as Hayley reconciles with her daughter and tells Klaus she is moving out. In Out of the Easy, In The Other Girl in New Orleans, In Savior, In The Bloody Crown, Hayley and Freya work together to save Kol and Elijah as Klaus confronts Marcel and the rest of the Original hybrid's former sireline. Klaus decides to sacrifice himself to Papa Tunde's blade as Freya spells the rest of their siblings to a purgatory-like slumber. Freya does this and Hayley ensures them all that she will find a cure for all the Mikaelson siblings as they slumber and wait for Hayley to find a cure. Season Four In Gather Up the Killers, after five years, Hayley prepares to wake Freya up early from the Chambre de Chasse. After gathering, the final ingredient needed, she stabs a syringe into Freya’s heart causing her to awaken, and Hayley happily embraces Freya. The pair then continued the preparations needed to awaken and cure the rest of the Mikaelson's. The warehouse is soon attacked by vampires, and Freya tells Hayley that they need more time, prompting Hayley to attack the vampires and fend them off. In No Quarter, In Haunter of Ruins, Hayley and Freya fight over allowing Keelin to be set free. Hayley pins her against a wall and Freya telekinetically throws Hayley a few meters back. The two continue to fight, before arguing. Freya starts to say something about Hayley not being family, but Elijah stops her and Freya leaves after Elijah sides with Hayley, and tells Freya not to look for Keelin. In Bag of Cobras, In Queen Death, In Phantomesque, In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, Freya informs Hayley and Klaus that Elijah is running out of time in her pendant, and that they need to kill the Hollow to create a surge of power to bring Elijah back. Freya also tells them that Hayley's blood isn't strong enough to kill the Hollow, as she's technically been dead for years. However, Hope's blood would be potent enough. Klaus and Hayley originally tell Freya no, but Hayley eventually agrees. Freya and Hayley then team-up to find and destroy the Hollow at the LaForge house, where she's hidden herself. Before going into the house, Freya confides in Hayley about how she is worried about not coming home from the fight now that she has Keelin to come home to. Hayley then tells Freya that she will come home, and that she has her back. Freya tells Hayley that they haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but family rarely does. This is the first time Freya calls Hayley family. Later, Freya subdues the Hollow enough for Hayley to kill her. When Hayley is killing the Hollow, she gets swept up in the moment and starts repeatedly stabbing her. Freya then pulls Hayley off of her dead body and states that she is dead and that Hayley did it. In The Feast of All Sinners, Season Five In Where You Left Your Heart, Freya and Hayley are first seen enjoying a drink together with Josh and Vincent. The four discuss how seven years of peace have been beneficial for all supernatural species staying in New Orleans. However, Vincent warns them that with peace also comes turmoil. Quotes Trivia *Freya is the second person that Hayley has healed with her blood. *Both have been raised by people other than their parents, Freya by Dahlia and Hayley by the Marshalls. *Both became pregnant sometime during their lives. **Hayley went on to give birth to Hope Mikaelson, while Freya lost her child. *Both took part in torturing the de Martel siblings. *Both of them lost a lover to their enemies. **Freya lost her lover, who was also the father of her unborn child. **Hayley lost Jackson Kenner, her former husband. *Freya trusted Hayley to cure her and her family of their respective ailments. **Hayley successfully cured Freya and Freya's siblings after five years. Gallery |-|Season Two= TO 218 0406HayleyFreyaRebekahvJackson.jpg TO 218 0414HayleyFreyaRebekahvJackson.jpg |-|Season Three= Normal TO304 0422ElijahHayleyFreya.jpg Normal TO307 0098ElijahFreya-Hayley.jpg Normal TO307 2289HayleyFreya.jpg Normal TO307 2466HayleyFreya.jpg Normal TO307 2591HayleyFreya.jpg TO308 2714ElijahHayleyFreya.jpg TO309 1008Freya-Hayley.jpg TO309 1013Hayley-Freya.jpg TO309 2382HayleyFreya-CamiJacksonHope.jpg TO318_0970_FreyaHayley.jpg TO318_3164FreyaHayley.jpg TO322-028-Hayley-Freya.jpg TO322-042-Hayley-Freya.jpg TO322-089~Freya-Kol-Hayley~Elijah.jpg |-|Season Four= TO401-106-Freya-Hayley.jpg TO402-031-Kol-Hayley-Freya.png TO402-039-Kol-Hayley-Freya-Elijah~Josh.png TO402-040-Hayley-Freya.png TO402-041~Kol~Hayley-Freya-Elijah-Josh.png TO402-052-Hayley-Freya-Elijah~Klaus.png TO402-054-Hayley-Freya~Elijah~Klaus.png TO402-055-Hayley-Freya-Elijah~Klaus.png TO402-072-Hayley-Freya-Elijah~Klaus.png TO402-089-Hayley-Freya~Klaus.png TO402-104-Kol-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-Freya-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO403-049~Hayley-Freya.jpg TO403-050~Elijah-Freya-Hayley.jpg TO406-079~Freya-Hayley.png TO406-087~Hayley-Freya.png TO409-041~Freya-Hayley.png TO409-049-Hayley-Freya.png TO409-134-Hayley-Hope-Freya.png TO411-118-Hayley-Freya.png TO412-090-Hayley-Freya.png TO412-128-Hayley-Freya.png |-|Season Five= TO501-019-Josh-Hayley-Poppy-Freya~Vincent.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Family Relationship